Sora Hikari
Sora Hikari is a character played by Euphraim on the Global Trading Station Plus forums. His first appearance was aboard the SS Lynnette, heading for Port Barley. :::::::::::::::::::: Appearance Sora is 5' 5 and has black semi-spiky hair and blue eyes. He has a black head band on his head with a black and red pokeball on it. He is often seen wearing a black t-shirt with black pants and a black jacket with his pokeballs on the sides of his jacket. He also has a red flame and a blue water droplet pendant. His shoes are black and have a grind plate on the sole. He has a black and red pokeball shaped hip pack were he puts most of his items. Personality Sora does not often talk to other humans that he has met for the first time. Though after a while he begins to open up and is a bit more lively and talkative. With Pokémon, whether there wild or not, he opens up almost immediately and will protect any in harm to prevent what happened to Zach's mother from affecting anyone else. Without his telepathic powers, he can't read a person's emotions that well unless he knows that person. Sora also does not like to invade the confides of another beings mind and will only open a link to talk to that being. Items and Equipment *Poketech (Jet Black) *Pokeball X 6 *Potion X 5 *Revival X 1 *Elixir X 2 Biography Before Furoh Sora has had his powers of telepathy since he was five. Because of this, Sora has never had many human friends because they usually were freaked out when Sora talked to them from within there mind. When he was ten he found a wounded Pikachu carrying an egg within the forest that he loved to travel around. When he got closer he saw that the pikachu would not likely survive long enough for him to get it to a Pokémon Center. He talked to it using telepathy to try to help ease its suffering in its last moments. When the Pikachu's live was near its end, she gave the egg she was holding to Sora and told him to take care of it. Her death didn't affect his psyche but it did cause him to try to save any Pokémon, no matter the danger involved. Sora did and several days latter it hatched into a healthy male Pichu. When he was 14, Sora's parents gave him a young male Riolu by the name of Kio and said that he could begin his journey. Sora decided to begin his journey in the new region of Furoh. Were will his adventure take him in time. Pokemon Zach *Species: Pichu *Gender: Male *Level: 10 *Moves: Thundershock, Charm, Tail Whip, Quick Attack *Ability: Static Kio *Species: Riolu *Gender: Male *Level: 8 *Moves: Quick Attack, Foresight, Endure, Counter *Ability: Inner Focus Tag Moves Quick Barrage: All Pokémon with the move Quick Attack in the battle work together to barrage the enemy with attacks. Category:Characters